Convention Chaos
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: Follows "The Real Ghostbusters" episode. When Colt Jaiketski gets a text from Chuck saying it's life or death that she comes to the hotel he's at, she decides to bring another hunter to fight with her. Well, less hunter, more warrior- a demigod named Percy Jackson. Together, they team up with the Winchester brothers to fight Latisha Gore and her brood.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__Hi! I have had this OC (Colt Jaiketski) stuck in my head for a long time, so I finally figured out a story for her. The first chapter is mainly background of Colt and Percy's journey so far as they head to the hotel. There will be six chapters total and I plan to update once a week. I think that's everything. Please read and enjoy!_

Colt Jaiketski pressed her foot hard on the petal, not really caring about laws at the moment. Chuck had sent her a text with an address. He said it was life or death. She had jumped into the car almost immediately. Hopefully, Dean and Sam would be there to lend a hand. She already had a bit of back up, but it never hurt to have more. Beside her, Percy sat in silence staring out the window at nothing and everything.

Percy Jackson was a demigod son of Poseidon. Now, Colt had met a lot of odd beings and creatures in her time (most of which wanted to kill her, but Percy Jackson had actually _saved_ her). She had been doing a hunt after making sure her uncle was okay moving around his house in his wheel chair. Honestly, she wanted to stay with Uncle Bobby, but he insisted that he didn't need to be coddled by his niece and sent her off. Perhaps that was why she wasn't paying as good attention to her research as she should have. It was a new kind of monster that she had never gone up against- something called an empousai. Long story short? Percy saved her life from a Greek monster, which led to this _huge_ discussion that introduced the two to a very new type of person.

Percy had told her about what he went through as a demigod. He explained that he couldn't stand the pity he got from everyone, he couldn't take the gods who thought that they were all that even though _he _saved _them_, he couldn't take letting anyone see how badly his time in Tartarus affected him. Percy left. He began to wander around guiding any stray demigods he happened to stumble across towards one of the camps, kept in touch with his mother, and occasionally went back to camp to check in and see how everyone was and such.

In turn, Colt- or CJ as some people called her- was raised by her uncle. She spent her life moving from Uncle Bobby's house, the Roadhouse, and motel rooms throughout her childhood, home schooled in the normal things and the supernatural ones. She had begun hunting at a young age, once in a while teaming up with her uncle, the Winchesters, Gordon, or even Jo and Ellen. She explained how the Apocalypse was occurring as well as what she hunted and how she did it. She explained her worry for her uncle, a warrior wounded in battle. Colt told Percy how she never knew either of her parents as they'd died when she was a child; hunting with her uncle was all she really knew.

Percy seemed so understanding, even interested, about her life that Colt had found herself asking him if he wanted to travel with her for a little bit. He did say he was just wandering around. He could learn how to fight things other than Greek and Roman monsters. He could help her save more people. Not to mention it'd be good to have back up, and with the way she had seen him fight, she knew he would be a good choice. To her surprise, he actually agreed. The two of them set off.

At first Colt just taught Percy and vice versa, but then she'd started bringing him as backup for the actual hunt itself, and he began bringing her too when they found a stray demigod. She never met any actual trained demigods, any that Percy knew or something. She only met the ones that they stumbled upon then once Colt and Percy made sure they were safe, Percy took them to whichever camp he decided on while she researched another hunt. Of course, he never met any other hunters or her family either. Colt also had to tone down the amount she broke the law. He didn't really like that, which was ironic considering how many laws he had broken. Never the less, she did actually try not to be too much of a delinquent around him. If she knew she was going to masquerade as something extremely illegal, then she definitely would not bring him along. He actually was not that bad at playing a role with her, despite his protests about it.

Colt turned the car swiftly into the parking lot of the hotel. Why was Chuck at a hotel? Looking around the parking lot, she saw a very large amount of black '67 Chevy Impalas. One in particular looked very familiar to her. So Dean and Sam _were_ here. It must be something big then. Colt turned off the engine.

"So, what exactly are we expecting?" Percy asked beside her, also gazing around the parking lot. He shifted in his seat, his muscles could be seen flexing despite his sweatshirt.

"Honestly," she admitted, "I'm not sure, but Chuck said it was life or death, so I'm guessing that it's pretty bad."

He nodded as she turned off the car. They both stepped out and Colt grabbed her purse. She kept a bunch of varied weapons in her purse, her most recent addition being a celestial bronze knife with an iron plated handle so she could hold it that Percy gave her to fight his kind of monster. She wasn't sure how she had fit all of that into her bag, but she did and it was her go-to mini armory if she couldn't get to her false bottom trunk. Since Colt didn't know what was going on she decided on just bringing the bag and Percy, besides Percy was practically a mini army. A mini army and a mini armory- now she was ready for a mini war, she thought, amused.

"Ladies first." Percy grinned, bowing with a sweep of one arm towards the hotel door.

Colt did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him. "Aren't you supposed to go in first to protect me or something?" she asked over her shoulder as she headed in.

He scoffed. "Like you need me to protect you. You'd probably beat me up if I did that."

She grinned and flounced into the hotel. Percy followed after her quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Hey! So, I've been thinking. I may write a prequel and/or a sequel ___to this story_. What do you guys think? Thank you all for the support! I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
><em>

Colt stopped short upon entering the hotel. There seemed to be a mass excess of different variations of Sam, Dean, the rest of her hunter family, and various monsters that she and other hunters, specifically the Winchester brothers, had faced. And then she spotted Becky.

She tipped forward suddenly when Percy, not noticing her short stop, bumped into her back. He caught her around the waist before she had the chance to make an embarrassing fall. "Whoa, what's going on?" Percy asked her. "I thought this was a hunt, looks more like a convention."

"A what?"

He looked at her. "You've never been to a convention?" Colt shook her head. "You know, everyone dresses up as their favorite character from whatever the convention's about and there are a bunch of things to do in relation to the convention's subject? My younger cousin made me go to one as Aquaman."

"I didn't have the normal childhood." Colt responded shortly. Percy nodded, thankfully dropping the new turn in conversation.

"CJ!" Becky cried upon seeing her. "My BFF! Get over here!" Colt found herself swept up into a giant hug by her not really "BFF."

"Becky," Colt greeted in a strained voice from lack of air. "What's going on? Where's Chuck?"

"Oh, he's getting ready to present," she replied distractedly. Colt felt her arm get tugged violently down, so that both girls were now awkwardly bent over as Becky stared at something behind Colt. "_Who_ is that delicious man behind you?" She asked, dropping her voice low in the way she commonly talked to Sam in.

Colt looked behind her. Percy stood there with one eyebrow raised and a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips—no doubt hearing her. She was so used to seeing him like this, that it never occurred to her how other people viewed the two. She tried to view him as Becky was. He was tall, not as tall as Sam- more like Dean's height. His skin was a gorgeous tan that only could come from being in the sun constantly. It complemented his stunning sea-green eyes and ruffled black hair with its small grey streak perfectly. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, his camp necklace resting against the base of his neck. His sweatshirt was open revealing his t-shirt to be a bright orange with some Greek writing on it. "Camp Half-Blood" if she remembered correctly. He was Percy, Colt surmised. Colt, on the other hand, was wearing cargo pants with a red tank top and a silver biker-style leather jacket. Her brown hair reached to her hip when out, but usually, like now, it was pulled back into a braid. Her sneakers were secured tightly to her feet, ready for a quick sprint if necessary. There was probably nothing worse than having your shoe fall off while running for your life.

Colt tugged her arm back, straightening up. "Becky, Percy. Percy, Becky." Colt introduced shortly. "Where is Chuck? He said it was a matter of life and death!"

"You got that message too?" A deep, masculine voice asked from beside her. "Becky sent it to get us to this 'First Supernatural Convention'."

Colt spun around, a smile growing. "Dee!" She cried launching into the elder Winchester's arms. He chuckled before passing her over to Sam for another hug.

"Who're you?" Dean asked suspiciously at the tall teen that hovered just behind Colt.

"Percy Jackson." He spoke coolly, obviously not enjoying being challenged by some stranger.

Colt stepped in between the men quickly. "We're traveling together for a little bit."

"Oh?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at the youngest hunter. "And exactly how long has this been happening?"

Colt internally cringed. She had kind of forgot that Sam and Dean being here meant that they would meet Percy and then her uncle would find out and then everyone else would find out… and, yeah, not so great… Not that she was trying to hide Percy or anything! It was just that, in her family, it was a lot of shoot first, ask later. That philosophy tended to injure the guys she had ever hung out with.

"A… bit?" She said, though it sounded like a question.

"She helped me out with a hunt." Percy cut in, effortlessly taking control of the situation. "She got the text and asked me to come with her as back up. That is safer, don't you think?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, but relented when Sam settled a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, guess so. C'mon, kiddo," Dean said, throwing an arm around Colt's shoulder. "Let's go find Chuck."

Becky grinned, sliding in between Sam and Percy. "Come with me, gentlemen."

The five people entered what looked to be a make-shift auditorium. A man was standing on the stage. "Welcome, everyone, to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia Room, we have the panel _Frightened Little Boy- the Secret Life of Dean._"

Colt was so confused about what was going on. She slid back a bit next to Percy while Sam moved up next to Dean. Becky hovered on the side of the group looking all too thrilled by this bizarre convention.

The man kept talking. "And at 4:30, there is the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural." If Colt had been drinking anything, there would have been a spit take that doused half of the weirdly dressed crowd. The Winchester brothers looked slightly alarmed at this panel, too. "Oh! The big hunt starts at seven pm sharp!"

When will this torture end?

"But right now, I'd like to introduce the man himself: the writer and creator of the Supernatural books, the one, the only- Carver Edlund."

And, indeed, the man himself walked out onto the stage. Colt had the sudden urge to march up there and slap him for making her worry so much because of that text, but he looked so uncomfortable and pitiful up in front of the crowd that she figured it was better punishment than any slap she could deal out.

"That's Chuck," Colt told Percy quietly.

Percy leaned down, his breath tickling her ear. "No offense, but this doesn't seem to be life or death- just stage fright."

Chuck asked for questions. _Bet he regrets that,_ Colt thought watching practically every hand in the audience fly up. Chuck had obviously noticed them in the back because he kept glancing to them every time he stuttered through a question.

Becky got so worked up with the guy dressed as the Hook man that she marched right up to him. Colt was really hoping to see her leap into the audience and tackle him, but Chuck put a quick stop to that idea.

She leaned back into Percy, suddenly exhausted. He wrapped an arm around her to stabilize her wilting body. She had driven all this way for nothing? Joy. Poor Percy, she dragged him to what she thought was going to be a fight, but ended up with weirdos in monster costumes. He probably had better things to do than drive around the country with her. He was supposed to be visiting his mom now, but Colt had thought that she would need help, and of course, Percy was going to help her when she asked.

"Oh, there lies an announcement," Chuck answered whatever Supernatural Geek 24 asked. "You're all going to find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

Colt snapped up straight. "What did he just say?" Colt nearly screamed, but it was lost in the standing ovation that the oblivious geeks gave their oh-so-mighty Carver Edlund.

Colt stood in shock as the crowd dispersed. Dean and Sam stormed off somewhere, most likely to confront Chuck. Becky was MIA, not that it really bothered Colt.

With a groan, she collapsed onto one of the chairs. "Why me?" she moaned into her arms resting on her legs.

Percy chuckled. "Isn't that the million dollar question?" Colt heard the chair beside her squeak, indicating that the demigod had sat down. "Interesting friends you have there."

Colt gave a short laugh as she sat up. "You have no idea." She spotted the brothers walking through the hall towards another convention room. "But ya' gotta love them anyway."

"True."

They sat in silence for a little bit before Colt began squirming in guilt. Turning to fully face Percy, Colt apologized, "I'm really sorry about this. I thought there was an actual problem here. Let me say good bye real quick, and I'll drive you back to you mom's apartment."

Percy frowned, stretching his arms over the back of the chairs on either side of him. "Nah, it's alright. Let's stay tonight and get some rest, then head out whenever you're done catching up."

Colt stared at him. "No way! I dragged you out here for a bust when you could have been at home with your mom! I'm taking you back tonight."

"How much sleep have you even had?" Percy argued. "I'm not getting in the car with the four-days-awake driver behind the wheel, and you won't let me drive, so rest and chat is our only option."

Colt opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it. He did have a point. "It's only been a little over two days," she settled on muttering, "and I took a nap earlier."

His mouth quirked a bit, but he didn't respond. Instead, they sat in peaceful quiet until Colt stood up and stretched. "Hungry?" she asked, turning to face him.

Percy nodded, also standing up. "Do you want to check in for a room first?"

Colt shrugged. "Can't say I really care. I'm too exhausted."

"And you were going to fight an army of ghosts?" he teased as they began their walk.

"I could be alert," she argued with a grin on her face, "but since I don't have to, I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Hi! So as to whether or not Colt and Percy will date... I don't know. They will not in this story (although I sort of play with the idea), but I have been contemplating it for a sequel I might do. Please read and enjoy! _

Percy guided Colt to a comfy seat at one of the tables. "You stay here. I'll get us a room."

"Wait." Colt stopped him. She rummaged through her purse for a moment before pulling out a shiny silver credit card. "Use this."

Percy frowned at it, but accepted it nonetheless. He squinted, trying to read the cursive name. "What's your name for this?"

"Elizabeth Burke."

"Nice. It's much better than Eugenia Fitzherbert."

"Hey," she protested without any heat. "I worked hard on that one." She turned her gaze up to the ceiling, clearly thinking about something. "My nose always seemed to look wrong in the pictures for her things."

Percy chuckled and left her to her own devices. Colt continued to look at the ceiling, deep in thought about everything and nothing. If one were to ask her what she had been thinking about, Colt could not pinpoint any specific idea that had taken the majority of her thought processing.

She was knocked out of her thoughts though upon the return of Percy. He was blushing and mumbling about something but Colt couldn't understand any of it, seeing as he was speaking in rapid Greek.

"Care to share in a common language?" Colt asked as he sat down. He looked up at her for a second then turned away again.

"Nothing," he said. "What do you want for dinner?"

Recognizing that the abrupt change meant that the conversation was over, Colt began searching through the menu.

Dinner was great. Colt always enjoyed spending time with Percy. He had such fresh views and wasn't as psychopathic or cynical as all the other hunters Colt knew. They were debating on who would look better in a fedora when Colt saw Sam and Dean arguing with Chuck (who had been sitting with Becky) as they walked out of the restaurant.

Colt was worried. She threw some money down on the table, suddenly serious despite all the laughing that they had just been doing. "Come on."

Percy followed her gaze as he began standing up. "Fight?"

"I don't know." Probably not, but it was always better to be safe than sorry, especially when sorry most likely meant a ghoul eating your body so it can masquerade as you and then eat the rest of your family. A whole "Sorry, Bro" doesn't exactly cover for you being why the ghoul was able to eat your family.

They followed the group out into the hallway, making sure to stay back and not interrupt.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream, Dean and Sam immediately ran towards it. Colt would have followed them except that Percy had wrapped an arm around her waist –_How many times was he going to do that today?-_ effectively trapping her against his chest.

"Hold on," Percy said into her ear. "I think this may be the hunt that guy was talking about."

"So," Colt drawled as the two of them watched an army of Sam and Dean wannabes and other various beings from her life race up the stairs, "I'm guessing that was an actress, then?"

"Probably," he agreed. Colt gently untangled herself from his embrace. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Chuck.

"Chuck," Colt greeted. The writer turned to look at her with a hint of a nervous smile and was met with a loud _smack!_ as she whipped her free hand across his face. "Sorry," she apologized, "but those books are part of my life too. I also drove all the way here because you told me it was life or death, and I-"

"Have not gotten a lot of sleep lately," Percy interrupted, moving to stand slightly in front of her, most likely to stop her from slapping Chuck again. He stuck his right hand out. "I'm Percy Jackson, sir."

Chuck looked a little startled, most likely expecting another slap, but took his hand regardless. "Just call me Chuck."

Percy smiled his charming smile. Colt probably would have swooned if she were that kind of girl. Which she wasn't. At all.

Dean and Sam had detached themselves from the nerd mob that had come back down the stairs, all the groups splitting up.

"What's going on?" Colt asked them as they drew closer. Chuck had slipped away when she turned. Smart man. "Did something happen?"

"Dad said that I may have to kill you," someone said. The group turned at the sound. A fake Dean was speaking to a fake Sam, obviously reciting lines from some fan thing.

"Kill me? What does that mean?" Fake Sam replied.

"I. Don't. Know." Fake Dean said as slow and dramatic as he possibly could. Both men shared a long look before turning and walking away.

Shaking her head, she turned back to the brothers, expecting answers.

"Nothing," Dean replied. "The scavenger hunt just started."

Colt craned her neck to look up at Percy who now stood slightly behind her. He caught her gaze and gave a triumphant smile. She rolled her eyes, turning to face the brothers again.

They were analyzing the two of them. Colt had seen them do it enough times to the people they interviewed, but it was a bit disconcerting to see them doing it on her and Percy. Was it really that big a deal that she had a friend?

She cleared her throat, desperate to get the three men's gazes off of her. "So…"

"I think that Dean and I are going to get drinks," Sam supplied. Colt wanted to hug him so much. "Are you two going to wander around the convention?"

Colt nodded. "Maybe we'll get a Sizzler's gift card!" she added with fake excitement, making the two grim hunters smile slightly. Colt hugged them both as they said their goodbyes and split ways.

Percy took the lead, grabbing her hand to keep track of her through the crowd of nerds as well as to keep her from stopping to look at all the weird Supernatural merchandise. Who knew that they sold yellow eye contacts? Or that anyone would want them in the first place?

"Where are we going?" She asked the demigod that was leading her to an unknown location.

"Our hotel room," he replied. "You need rest."

Colt opened her mouth to argue, but Percy stopped abruptly in front of a door, pulling a key out of his pocket. "No arguing," he warned, pushing the door open and the two of them went inside. It was a normal hotel room, though much nicer than the regular motels she stayed in. It still had the same basic features.

Colt kicked off her boots and placed them and her bag right next to the head of the bed, slipping a gun and a knife under her pillow. Percy rolled his eyes at her paranoia and sat down on the other bed, flipping through TV channels.

Both teens settled back against their pillows, watching the brightly lit pictures on the screen. Colt yawned and snuggled into her bed a little more. Her eyes drifting shut more and more as the clock on the wall continued to tick off the seconds of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hey, guys! What kind of monsters/adventures would you be interested in Colt and Percy teaming up against? Please read, review, and enjoy! _

Colt awoke to the sound of banging on the hotel door. She immediately grabbed her gun and knife under her pillow while rolling off the bed onto her feet in a fight ready stance. Or she would have, if she had not been under the covers of her bed and in her socks. She was still fully dressed, but she did not remember taking of her shoes or sliding under the covers.

Her action movie style awakening went more along the lines of "Wha- Oph- Ow!" as she tumbled out of the bed twisted in sheets and subsequently slipped on the hardwood floor in her socks.

Percy was in the process of heading towards the door, twirling his trusty pen in his fingers. He probably should have helped her up instead of snorting in amusement and continuing on towards the door, but he figured that since Colt was scowling at him (and already pulling herself up after seeing that the only damage that had been done was to her pride) that she was fine.

Percy was prepared for the worst when he answered the door, but he still found himself slightly stunned as he carefully opened the door to find the two Winchester brothers. These were the guys Colt had described as heroic brother figures? All they had successfully done so far, in Percy's opinion, was act like children of Ares, though the freakishly tall one did seem to share some aspects of the Athena kids. They were Colt's family, so he kept his sigh to himself and let them in.

"How did you know that we were in this room?" He asked them as he shut the door behind all of them.

"Checked for CJ's most likely alias," Short Dude answered. What were their names again?

"What's up?" Colt asked from her spot on her bed where she was putting her knife and gun back as well as checking her stock in her purse.

The brothers sat on the bed opposite hers. It was super neat, so Colt assumed that Percy had not slept at all yet, but had continued watching the television that Percy now turned off. He then took a seat at the end of her bed.

"Turns out," Sam replied, sharing a look with Dean, "that this is actually a lot more than just a LARPing game."

"Wow," Percy drawled out sarcastically, "that was so clarifying."

Colt swept her foot out and gently nudged his thigh in a silent _behave!_ command that he immediately obeyed. If he had learned one thing from being friends with girls like Annabeth and Thalia, it was that if they told you to do something, you better do it. Fast.

Colt softened her glare as she turned her gaze back to the brothers, incredibly interested. So she didn't kidnap Percy for nothing? It would make her feel a lot less guilty for taking time away from him that he could have been spending with his mother.

Dean described how they heard one of the Winchester impersonators talking to his buddy about how he was attacked by a real ghost. Sam then took over the story and discussed the actual background to the hotel, how it was originally an orphanage where a woman killed four boys.

"So," Dean followed up after they ended their story. "We were going to search the attic and thought you might want in." The brothers looked at her expectantly.

Colt nodded. "Of course." She looked to the demigod next to her.

"I'm game." Percy shrugged, getting up to gather supplies.

Colt flopped back onto the bed, stretching over to the other side on her back, so her arms and head hung off the opposite side as she searched upside down for her bag. She let out a cry of triumph as she grabbed it. Dean took the opportunity to shove on her legs so that she floundered off the bed.

The brothers laughed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Percy sighed dramatically, throwing out a hand to help her up. Pouting, she stood up before bursting out into laughter with the brothers. A smile played across Percy's lips too.

Colt gathered her things, swiftly following the three guys out of the room and to the attic.

* * *

><p>It was creepy in the attic.<p>

The group watched the EMF meter in Sam's hand go crazy. "Great," Dean sighed. "We got a real ghost and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."

"You should be flattered," Colt teased him, trying to relieve the tension in the room. She wasn't sure what was causing the most tension—the convention, an actual hunt, the apocalypse, or whatever was going on between Percy and the Winchesters. "They could have all chosen Sam or Bobby instead. I certainly wouldn't dress as you."

"Please," Dean scoffed, a small smile playing on his lips. "You wish that you could look this good." He gestured to his body with the hand not holding a flashlight.

"Perfection," Colt tossed back, "Looks like this." She gestured to herself.

"Well, I'm limited edition," Sam said, entering the conversation. "That makes me rarer and more valuable than both of you."

"Only because you're freakishly tall," Dean retorted.

Percy felt a smile cross his face at their banter as his light glinted off a corner of cobwebs. It reminded him of conversations with Thalia and Nico. The easy flow of sarcastic and joking comments bouncing around the group spoke volumes of their closeness. He was beginning to see just how Colt could find the two like brothers of her own.

"My mommy loves me."

Everyone froze. Colt turned her flashlight to the origin of the sound. A little boy sat with his hands on his head.

"I said my mommy loves me."

The four hunters traded unsure looks. Sam finally spoke, warily analyzing the kid. "I'm sure she does."

"My mommy loves me _this_ much." The little boy spread his arms wide, revealing a huge, bloody, open wound. Colt wasn't sure if they were seeing his brain or not, but she really didn't want to find out. The boy disappeared, leaving them standing in the shadowed attic, wondering about just what exactly happened that night.

Percy shivered. After fighting monsters and surviving wars and Tartarus, one would think he'd be used to the blood and gore and sheer horror of a hunter's life, but no, things like this always send him crashing right back down to reality and fear. Despite helping Colt several times, she never really needed him to deal with these sort of things, like dead children maimed by their mother apparently; he did more "hold off the monster or ghost until Colt kills them" or "interview suspects and victims so Colt doesn't have to try and play multiple roles." She never let him do the killings, which he was totally okay with. Greek and Roman monsters and gods were far different creatures than the walking nightmares that hunters fought every day. Not only did he still have a lot to learn, both in about monsters and fighting monster, but Percy wasn't quite sure he could handle killing what were practically all just unfortunate people that have been corrupted by the supernatural in some way. Not after two wars. Not after Tartarus.

He had a lot of respect for her. Especially after seeing that poor kid, Colt had kept her cool, managing to suggest a course of action and stopping Dean from going around searching for the woman so he could blow a hole in her. Percy always enjoys working with her, she reminded him of Thalia and Annabeth, with a dash of his other friends thrown in. He didn't know how she could cope after fighting and seeing all the things she has, but Percy had decided after meeting her that he would do his part, the best he could, to help lighten her burdens like she has done and is doing for him. Maybe they were both broken and scarred by the monsters they've fought, experienced, and seen, but maybe that's how they'll be able to fix each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Hey! We are coming to an end, only one chapter left. Who's excited? What would you prefer reading next the first time Percy and Colt met, them hunting together, Colt doing a hunt with Percy for his mom, or a sequel that will combine the two worlds more? Or, hey, anything else? Please read, review, and enjoy!  
><em>

"So," Sam told the group, sitting down at the table. "It turns out, not only did Latisha Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son. Apparently, she scalped the poor kid."

Dean cringed and began to swear, promising Miss Gore a painful death,

Percy entered the conversation. "Where's the body?" From what Colt has taught him, you could kill the ghost by the "good ol' salt-and-burn" method.

"He didn't know."

Colt flopped her head back, so it hung upside down over the top of her chair. "Great. Now is not the time to play hide and seek with a ghost and her bones."

"You think that's where Latisha's planted?"

The group spun their heads towards the nearby table. A Winchester brother fan duo was examining an archaic looking map.

Dean and Sam made to get up, but Colt pulled them harshly down. "Wait a sec! Y'all can't just walk on over there and demand the map; they'll think you're just trying to win the scavenger hunt."

Percy tilted his head in thought. Colt rarely ever slipped into her southern accent. In fact, he'd only ever seen it happen when she was worried or furious. Or, you know, playing some sort of charming southern belle in order to get something. Maybe she wasn't as composed about this job like he had thought.

Sam and Dean seemed to take note of this fact too. They sat down without complaint, and Dean tossed an arm around her shoulders. "Relax, kiddo. We'll just use the map to narrow the search for the bones. It'll be easy."

Colt looked ready to protest. Sam looked at Percy. It was this weird look like "I don't know or trust you but I need you to do this for me real quick. 'Kay? Thanks." Possibly, it was something completely different, but Percy understood either way.

He grabbed Colt's hand and stood up, turning everyone's attention to him. "C'mon. They'll get the bones, and we'll make sure the ghost doesn't get anyone else."

Colt stared at him for a moment, and then turned to look at Dean who had been having some sort of soulful glance conversation with his brother. At Dean's sigh and nod, Colt also stood, following him out of the restaurant.

They wandered the hallways, stopping and checking rooms every once in a while. It seemed like the ghosts had simply vanished from the hotel.

"Carryon my Wayward Son" blasted through the hallway.

Colt cursed, searching for her phone. "I thought I put this thing on vibrate!"

Percy caught her as she stumbled, trying to pull her phone out of her sock while walking. "Why do you keep putting it there?"

"I don't know! I can never remember which pocket I put it in and I hardly ever lose my shoes. That's a good reason, right?"

"Do you lose your jackets a lot?"

"Well, there was this one time with an iguana shape shifter, and—yeah, De?" Colt cut off abruptly, answering her phone. "Are y'all okay? Are you sure? Good, 'cause I'm going to kick your butts if you have even a scratch when I see you two." Percy could hear Dean's muffled and slightly metallic (probably from the speaker) voice. "Yeah, we'll be right on down."

Colt hung up, turning to the demigod.

"They got her?" Percy guessed before she had a chance to speak, "and now we're supposed to meet them downstairs in the lobby."

Colt smiled and nodded, using Percy as a support to slip her phone back snugly into her sock.

Percy and Colt met the brothers in the lobby. After a few rather threatening and horribly formed farewells to Chuck and the fake Winchester duo, the four hunters went to the door, ready to finally head out.

Sam shoved the door. It didn't budge.

Dean laughed. "C'mon, Sammy, can't you even open a door?" He tried to push it. The door remained closed.

Percy and the brothers tried to throw the door open together. It was if they were nothing more than air.

Colt frowned, turning to survey the hotel. A chill went through her as she trekked over to a nearby window, following a hunch. She shoved it with all her might. Nothing.

Horror began to dawn on her face. "Guys," Colt said, turning towards the men still trying to open the door. "Guys!"

They paused, looking over at her. She took a deep breath. "Everything is locked up. Whatever's going on isn't done yet."

"Well, neither are we," Dean snapped, heading back into the convention area of the hotel.

The four split up, methodically yet rapidly checking all the windows and doors to the outside. They reconvened in a hallway.

"Don't go in there," one of the convention actress cried, sprinting past them. The hunters shared a look, heading into the very direction they were just warned not to. Percy sighed. Typical hunters, go fight the monster completely unprepared. Annabeth would possibly have a heart attack if she saw the sheer amount of impulse that was in a hunter's job. Admittedly, that usually was Percy's plan too, but he usually knew what he was fighting or had Annabeth who knew what he was fighting.

He entered the room right after the brothers and Colt. They all froze right inside the doorway. The little boy from the attic was sitting in the corner of the room, cradling his wounded head.

"Why'd you do that?" The boy seemed frightened. "Why'd you send my mommy away?"

"Maybe because of that high and tight she gave you? You're welcome."

"Dean," Colt scolded, quietly edging her way closer to the boy.

"What? A little gratitude once in a while would be appreciated."

"My mommy didn't do this to me," the little boy informed Colt as she slid closer to him. She froze when his dead yet so alive gaze focused on her.

"She didn't?" Sam asked. "Then who did?"

The boy disappeared just as a scream echoed through the hallway.

The group sprinted out of the room in the direction of the origin of the cry. They found the Hook Man impersonator dead, scalped like the little boy from the attic. Colt gingerly took the man's hat and laid it atop the wound on his head.

Colt stood up and turned to the three living men in the hallway. "We need to gather and keep everyone in one place. Just until we figure this out."

"There's an end of the convention talk with the author going on now," Percy said.

"Sam and I'll gather the staff and any strays we find," Dean ordered. "You two go talk to Chuck and border up the room."

Colt nodded, grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him behind her to the auditorium before he had the chance to argue.

When they reached the room, Colt tried to be as gentle as possible with Chuck as she explained their new theory. The boys had been playing cowboys and Indians, scalping and consequentially killing Latisha's kid. She then goes crazy and kills the three boys who killed her son. Depressed and upset, Latisha then killed herself. Oh, and she was also the only reason why the three boys weren't killing anyone, but now she's gone and they are rampaging in a completely locked down hotel—nothing to worry about really.

It didn't go over that well. However, the Winchesters quickly arrived to make Chuck distract the audience and help Percy and Colt cover the inside of the room in salt.

They pulled aside the actress playing Latisha Gore. Maybe they could convince the boys she wasn't actually gone and to open the doors.

"You are all insane! I'm not going out there."

"Look, you're an actress. We just want you to act."

"I work at Hooter's in Toledo." The girl replied nearly hysterical.

"Hey, we want to help." The Winchester fan duo approached the group.

Dean sighed. "Sam, just do the puppy dog thing on her." He indicated to the actress before turning to the duo. "Guys, no. This isn't made believe."

Colt tuned out their conversation to focus on the woman in front of her.

"No, just no," the Hooter girl said. "I'm sorry, but this is _not _in my job description."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Colt cut him off. "No, but it is in mine. Can I have your costume?"

They all stared at her. She began to feel self-conscious. "What?" she asked defensively. "It is. I can handle a couple of ghosts with Dean better than trying to defend someone _and _fight the ghosts. Besides, I act all the time."

Percy didn't like this plan. Neither did Sam or Dean judging by the looks on their faces. They kept an eye on the room as the two girls changed into and out of the Latisha Gore costume; luckily, the dress was fluffy enough to have clothes worn under it. The actress had managed to fit the dress on over skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and heeled boots without it being noticeable. Colt had to take off her jacket, but otherwise remained fully dressed as she slid the dress over her head, and with the help of the actress, fixed herself to look as much like Latisha Gore as she could.

She looked very good in the part, but that didn't change his opinion on leaving her and Dean alone to fight the ghosts while he helped the guys burn the bodies. That wasn't his job. He fought the ghosts and Colt burned the bones. Percy wasn't sure if he could do it.

Colt seemed to sense his inner turmoil because she laid a comforting hand on his arm. "It'll be okay. Just dig the holes. Sam can burn them. He'll understand."

It made Percy feel slightly better, but also worse. She was about to masquerade as a ghost to a bunch of psycho ghosts and all he was doing was setting stuff on fire. He should be braver for her, so she didn't have to be brave for both of them. Percy knew from experience that being brave for yourself and others was very exhausting.

They split up as Dean pulled her away from Percy and through one of the numerous hallways. The demigod followed Sam, who was quickly becoming his favorite of the brothers because of the lack of "stay away from Colt or I'll hurt you painfully" glares aimed straight at his head. Not saying Sam didn't give him that variety of glares, but they were noticeably calmer and more calculating. That was probably worse, but at least Percy could pretend to be more comfortable with it.

The four men began to shove against the door. They had to be ready for when it opened. It probably wouldn't stay that way for long.

Finally, the door slowly began to shift open. Fake Sam slipped through.

"Percy," Real Sam gritted out. "You next."

The demigod nodded, slipping through while helping Fake Sam pull the door open so that Fake Dean could pass through third. Before Sam could make it through though, the door slammed shut.

The three least experienced hunters were now the only ones who could save the three actual hunters. _Great, _Percy thought, _it's like the premise to a cheesy action movie._

They stood staring at the door for only a moment longer before Percy came to his senses. "Let's go," he urged the other two. They set off towards the graveyard.

They all began to dig, each taking a grave. Percy found himself finished far before the other two had even reached half way.

"Burn that one," Fake Dean said tossing Percy a lighter.

"No," Percy said, recalling a lesson Colt gave him. "We need to wait and do them all at the same time or they'll leave the others and come after us before we get them." And Percy _really_ didn't want to keep looking at or burn anyone's bones. He worked on the grave of Latisha's son, best to just get rid of all the boys. That's what Colt would do, Percy assured himself.

"The books make this seem so easy!" Fake Sam moaned. "I'm going to throw up."

"No you're not," Fake Dean said, looking like he was about to launch into an inspirational Supernatural-based speech.

Percy shoved him out of the half done grave. "Help him," Percy ordered, nodding to Fake Sam. "I'll finish this one."

It probably would have gone faster if the actual hunters had done it, but soon enough Percy and the fake Winchester brothers had uncovered all the graves.

"I got this," Fake Dean said, snatching the lighter out of Percy's hand, not that Percy minded that much. They just needed to do this fast. Who knew how the others were doing?

Fake Dean flipped open the lighter. Nothing. He did it again. Nope. Again. Nada. "How come Dean can always light this on the very first try?"

"Uh," Percy started, "maybe we ought to hurry up so the ghosts don't kill everyone?"

The lighter finally flickered to life. Fake Dean gave a cheer of joy, dropping the spark onto the pile of bones.

It was like a bonfire of death, Percy noted. Nico would probably like it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Last chapter guys! What do you think? I don't know what part of Percy and Colt's story to tell next! Prequel or sequel? I hope y'all like it! Please read, review, and enjoy!  
><em>

Dean and Colt made their way up into the room they found the little boy from the attic in.

Colt stepped gingerly into the room. This was just a job, not matter how unsettling. It was a simple con, be mad, be stern. Words rolled around in her head like the nerves in her stomach.

She gave a quick check behind her. Dean gave her a nod and stepped back out of sight in the hallway.

Show time.

"Boys!" Colt called. It came out shakier than she had liked. She tried again. "Boys!" Better, now be mad. "Come here this instant. You come when I call you, understand me?"

"Miss Gore?" The three boys beside Latisha's son appeared.

_Wow, that was really creepy._ Colt took a deep breath. Keep up the act.

"You boys have been very naughty," she scolded. "Now you open the doors. Open them right now!"

They seemed to be following her orders, but they didn't move, so she couldn't be sure.

The blonde one of the group pulled out a large butcher's knife bathed in blood. "I want to play."

"No." Colt failed epically at trying to sound stern. This was getting too creepy and freaky way too fast. Children should not be looking like that.

The three boys traded glances, taking a step forward in unison. "We want to play."

How on Earth did Latisha Gore do this? Colt took her own step forward. "I said no."

Dean busted into the room with his gun. The salt rounds hit with what would have been deadly accuracy if they had not already been dead.

Colt took the distraction to pull out the two iron pokers she had nabbed from one of the rooms. She had decided to give Percy her own gun and blade to go to the graveyard so he could help Sam if the ghosts caught on to the plan too soon.

She twirled the bars in her hands, surveying the room. This she could do. She could fight ghosts, whatever they had been alive.

She heard the first one before she saw him. His giggle alerted her to his presence behind her. Swinging, she spun around. The kid jumped back. Dean's shout startled her, but she managed to keep her composure as she traded swings with the boy in front of her. The blast of Dean's gun was actually comforting. She managed to whack the kid in the head, making disperse for the moment.

Sam had apparently arrived during the fight and was helping Dean up from the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Colt asked, scanning the room. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"Only the other three got out before the door slammed shut again," Sam explained. "I decided to come and help since I wasn't going with them."

"But none of them have ever done that before!" Colt tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She had promised Percy he wouldn't have to deal with that. He wouldn't have to deal with death and killing anymore. He would just fight and hold them off until she could. She had _promised_.

"I thought Percy was a hunter," Dean accused, eyes narrowing. "How could he not have done this?"

Think fast. "He specializes in Greek and Roman pagan gods and monsters."

Dean's eyebrow nearly popped off his head, it rose so fast. "What were you doing fighting those?"

"Well, um," Colt floundered for an explanation. "I—"

A scream pierced the air from below. They raced to the door. The Winchester's in the lead, guns ready.

Colt found herself flying backwards through the room, slamming into the wallpaper. Her vision went fuzzy for a moment. When her eyes cleared, the little boy she had just beaten was standing over her. One hand gripped her hair; the other grasped his blood spattered knife.

She hooked her foot under one of the pokers she had dropped in her flight, kicking it up towards her head. The boy's savage expression dropped for a moment as he turned to look at it. Colt took the chance with her now loosened hold to stab the other iron bar, which she had managed to hold onto, into the boy's chest. He disappeared like before.

Colt caught the poker she had kicked and scrambled into a standing position. The boy appeared in front of her, blade glinting in his hand.

She prepared herself for the fight, but the boy's face suddenly morphed from sickening glee to pure rage. He exploded into flames, burning away.

Colt slid to the floor in relief. Percy and the Winchester fan duo did it. They destroyed the ghosts.

Colt met the Winchesters by the auditorium. They told her about Chuck's big moment, fighting off the blonde ghost. She was proud of him, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to publish about their lives.

The police were called, but for once the Winchesters and Colt didn't have to meet immediately. They actually blended in with all the other Supernatural fans.

Despite that, Colt didn't want to loiter around too long, she had taken Percy from his family, and Colt knew all too well how important family was. She shrugged her bag off and into Percy's outstretched hands so he could toss it into the trunk with his own bag.

"Heading out?" Sam asked her as she stood in front of the hotel with the actual Winchester brothers.

"Yeah," Colt said. "I kind of stole Percy from his mom because I was worried about the text that I thought Chuck sent me."

They all chuckled, settling into an easy and comfortable silence. No one spoke for a bit, simply surveying their surroundings. Colt spotted Percy leaning by the car. He was talking on her cell phone to his mom. They would have to leave soon so that no monsters came to the hotel or managed to track them.

Colt pushed herself off the column she had been leaning against, curling herself into Sam's side. His arms wrapped securely around her. Sometimes being a solo hunter sucked. Hugs and jokes were never as great over the phone or computer like they were in real life.

"Bye, Sam," She whispered into his shirt, not wanting to say goodbye, but needing to all the same. "Keep in touch and stay safe. Maybe we can do a hunt together. Or I can do hunts you come across while you fight the Apocalypse."

Sam chuckled slightly, tightening his hold on her. "We'll see. You stay safe and keep in touch too."

She was passed over to the elder Winchester brother. "Bye, Dean." She nuzzled into him, trying to keep the tears away. It had been a long time since she saw them. A long, hard, pain and suffering filled time. "I'll miss you both." He squeezed her tighter before letting her go.

The brothers gave her a smile. Dean tossed his head towards her car. "Looks like your secret boyfriend is done with his phone call. Better get going."

Her cheeks felt warm. "He's not my boyfriend, Dean!" She tossed over her shoulder as she jogged to her car.

The brothers' laughter trailed behind her as she soared into the driver's seat. Percy slid in beside her, setting her phone down in a cup holder.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

Colt grinned, sliding on her sunglasses. "Ready."


End file.
